New Guys
by PKSparkxx
Summary: Hey Guys this a new story that i wrote not to long ago. This is a story about twins i like to use twins in my stories who go to Kadic and meet jeremy and all them characthers. I hope you enjoy and please review. and could someone tell me how to add more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ITS ME PKSparkxx comin to you with a new story. This is a story about my OCs Legacy and Jodacci. And if you think those names are weird, check out Odd's name. Anyway, here goes the story.**

**Chapter 1: Kadic Academy**

**Come on Legacy were gonna be late! Yelled Jodacci called to his twin brother Legacy. Yea yea, said Legacy. I can believe its our first day at Kadic Academy and were gonna be late. We are not! Shouted Legacy. Its only a block away for crying out loud. Well unlike you I want to be a straight A student he said. Legacy just rolled his eyes and went to the living room to get his things. Since they would be staying at the Kadic Academy dorms, they didn't really need to bring that much stuff. After they were done getting ready they headed out the door and went to Kadic Academy.**

"**Here we are"said Legacy when they went through the gates of Kadic. "Its so big!" Jodacci said. Legacy just rolled his eyes and told Jodacci that they should be going to the administration building to get their schedules and the keys to their room. "Ah here we are" said the clerk at the office Legacy and Jodacci Catingub". You will both be staying in the same room, 267, said the clerk, "and here are youre schedule classes start in 2 days so I would advise you to use that time to get settled in. "Okay thanks" they both said to the clerk than they left. "I cant believe we got the same room" said Legacy. "We should get to our room and up our stuff". "Yup we should" said Jodacci. "Hey were are the dorms?" asked Legacy. "You guys need any help?" said a boy with blond hair with a purple streak down the middle. "Yeah we need help finding our room" said Legacy. "Ok ill show you the way to your rooms" said the boy. My name's Odd by the way". "That's a cool name" said Legacy. "My names Legacy and this is my brother, Jodacci". "Hey youre guys's names rhyme" said Odd. "Yeah we get that a lot" said Jodacci."Well here we are youre room: 267" said Odd as they were standing outside the room. "Thanks Odd' said Legacy. "No problem, maybe tomorrow you can meet my friends" Odd said. "That would be great" said Legacy, "See you tomorrow and with that, they unlocked the door and did their best to get settled in.**

**Well, that's it for now. By the way can any of you tell me how to add a new chapter? Cause I want to update as soon as possible. Please review and I hope you guys like it. This is PKSparkxx, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its PKSparkxx here, with another chapter of: "New Guys" or something I don't remember :( And I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**After Legacy and Jodacci were finished settling in their new room they headed outside to tour the campus. They saw the gym, the soccer field, the cafeteria, etc. Not soon after they ran into Odd and his friends. "Hey guys these are my friends Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita". "Hey guys its nice to meet you" said Jodacci. "We were just about to head to the cafeteria wanna come?" asked Ulrich. "Sure " they both said. "Im hungry said Legacy. Well that was good timing. "Yeah! " said Odd. "Its taco night!". "We love tacos"! said Legacy and Jodacci. "You do?" Odd asked. "Yup, before we came here we lived in Mexico and ate a lot of Mexican food." When they were done eating, they went back to their rooms to take a short nap. (AN: Please note that the time they were eating was lunch time). After they took a nap, Legacy said "We really need to decorate this place". "I know, its like to boring here" said Jodacci. "Wanna walk around?" asked Jodacci". "Yup replied Legacy, "better than staying here all day". When they went outside they were met with a blast of cold air. "BRR!" said Jodacci, "what happened to the weather? It was like 90 degrees out a few hours ago". " I don't know we should look for the others". "A-g-greed!" Jodacci mumbled. When they found the others they saw them running through the forest and they looked like they were in a hurry. "Were do you think theyre goin?"? asked Legacy. "I don't know but we should follow them" said Jodacci. They followed them and they hid behind a tree. They watched the others open then go inside a manhole. When they were out of sight they both went down the manhole. "I think they went this way" Legacy said. "If you say so" said Jodacci. When they went out the other manhole, they saw a gigantic factory and they were just outside of it on a bridge. "Do you think they went in there?" Legacy asked. "I think so there aren't that much places you could go when youre in the freezing cold" said Jodacci. "Ok let go". They went inside and they found ropes hanging from a high ceiling and at the bottom was an elevator. "Race ya!" said Legacy as he grabbed on a rope and swung down to the elevator below. When they were both at the elevator they pressed the button and the door opened. They pressed the down button and then the elevator made its way down. "What do you think is down here?" asked Jodacci when they reached the bottom floor. "There could be anything" said Legacy "Just be careful". They reached a large awkward looking door and then Jodacci pushed the button, when the door opened they saw Jeremy sitting on a chair and in front of him was what appeared to be a holographic map of a world. "What are you doing here Jereamy?" asked Legacy which scared the living daylights out of Jeremy. "How did you guys get here?" he asked them. "Well" we were going to come to you and ask you if you knew what was happening with the weather but then we saw you and the others running in the forest and go inside a manhole." Legacy explained. "Well whats happening with the weather is being caused by XANA" Jeremy said. "What XANA"? they asked. "XANA is a form of artificial intelligence trying to conquer the world". "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth". "Now Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, And Aelita are in Lyoko a virtual world to deactivate the tower that is causing this problem". "Ok we think we under stand" they said. "OK" go downstairs and get in 1 of 3 scanners then ill transport you to Lyoko" said Jeremy. They nodded and got in the scanners. "Transport Legacy", "Scanner Legacy, VIRTUALIZATION! Said Jeremy. "Transport Jodacci", "Scanner Jodacci", VIRTUALIZATION!**

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPED YOUE ENJOYED READING THIS. BYE!**


End file.
